I don't know why I did it I just did
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Hinata and Gaara dribble, my GaaHina Oneshot, pretty racy haha racy but not a lemon rated M...you have been warned


**I don't know why I just did it**

I finally have my GaaHina one shot up! I really hope you like it Ashleigh, hey if you joined up to the site and are reading this review cus it's dedicated to you, Sorry it took me so long to do though, I really suck like that but yeah I hope this is good! Warning though it get's heavy, which is why it's M, but no sex though.

Age: I'll let you decide, but I would choose 15 or 16

Hinata sat in the waiting chair, nervous; she hadn't seen the Kazekage in a long time. Unfortunately there was no way out of this meeting, as the Hyuuga heiress she had to meet with him once a month to discuss matters of their alliance. Hiashi thought it was a good idea to send her, give her a feel of Hyuuga leader life, she resented him for that. A young timid tanned girl came over to where she was sitting.

"You may see Gaara-sama now" Hinata gulped and followed the girl into his office. It was a large room, not one bit of wall was showing as it was either covered by a wooden bookcase filled to the brim with important Suna documents or a dark wooden framed window with the blinds down, letting in as little heat as possible. In the middle of it all was a big desk, it was different from Tsunade's busy clustered desk, it was clean and neatly organised, due to Gaara's insomnia problems he had a lot of time on his hands. Sitting on a chair behind the desk, looking hot, as in temperature! Was said kazekage, an all too familiar frown on his face. Hinata took in a deep breath and went and sat across from him.

"You may leave us now" Gaara said calmly and the girl scampered out of the room, glad to go. As soon as he heard the door shot Gaara's frown turned into a smile. Hinata giggled a bit, oh no, she definitely wasn't nervous because of Gaara's usual demeanour, she was nervous because she never knew what to say.

"Hinata, it's lovely to see you again" Gaara said as they both got up and hugged each other. Over the 6 visits they had already had the two had somehow bonded and Gaara had developed a little crush on the pale eyed Hyuuga.

"You too Gaara, still can't sleep?" Hinata asked rhetorically as she ran a finger along the desk to find it dustless. Gaara just nodded and sat on a couch Hinata didn't even know existed, it was white and leathery, suiting the heat in Suna to a tee.

"Come, sit" Hinata smiled and went and took a seat on the comfy couch.

"You sound like such an old man Gaara" Gaara smirked.

"Whoops, I kind of do" Hinata smiled broadly.

"I see your in summer wear, Suna's hot isn't it?" Gaara gestured towards, Hinata's outfit, short mini dark blue clothe shorts that came to just above her knee with black fishnet stockings and a long v-neck lavender tank top that ended just before her shorts stoped.

"Yep, you even look more summerish" Hinata was referring to is black shorts and brown t-shirt; he even had his gourd sitting in a corner, to uncomfortable to keep on.

"Ok enough with the pleasantries we actually have to talk business" Hinata said as she relaxed into the corner of the couch and rested her feet on Gaara's lap.

"Ok well," Gaara got a piece of paper out of nowhere "Says here your clan owes us 10 thousand dollars" Hinata's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!" She tried to grab the piece of paper from Gaara's hands. He moved the paper away just in time, smirking. Hinata went to grab for it again but lost balance, falling off the couch. Gaara was laughing like mad.

"That wasn't nice Gaara" Hinata frowned as she started to get up.

"Ah well we only have one visit a month, might as well make the most of it." He smirked as he saw her hair all dishevelled.

"Yeah yeah" she got up and went to sit back down on the couch but Gaara pulled her onto his lap.

"U-um why'd you do that?" Hinata asked as she actually got comfortable.

"I don't know why I did it I just did. I think maybe it's because I like you Hinata" he whispered in her ear and it sent shivers down her spine, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him, she let out a little squeak.

"W-well I kind of like you too" Hinata said in a very high pitch tone.

"Come on Hinata I know it's a bit more than kind of" Gaara said, he built up the confidence to turn her around and have her straddle his waist. He immediately claimed her lips, his first kiss. Him, being knew to it, nearly covered Hinata's nose with his mouth too. When he stopped she giggled.

"That's not how you kiss Gaara" she smiled, knowing all this because of her relationship with Naruto. Gaara frowned.

"Cheer up, I'll teach you" she bent her head down and gently placed her lips on his, moving his lips, trying to show him what to do, after a while he started to kiss back, loving the feeling of having her in his arms, wanting him back. He snuck his hand up her shirt feeling her petite stomach and beautiful curbs, she leaned into his touch and pressed herself up against him. She put her tongue into his mouth, trying to get things moving a bit faster, since when did the Hyuuga get so impatient? He quickly took off his shirt, the weather not helping the heat he was feeling because of the Hyuuga. She started to pull up her tank top but Gaara just tore it with a kunai, not wanting the kiss to be broken again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as he cut off her pants and started to stroke her inner thigh. He unbuttoned his shorts but she stopped him from pulling them down, wanting to do it on her own. She took the shorts rim into her mouth and pulled them down with her teeth, little Gaara getting excited. He soon was back to kissing her again his hands roaming over her breasts, her butt, her thighs, earning little squeaks from the Hyuuga as he did.

"Stay with me tonight, it's lonely when you're not here" he whispered as he caressed her face.

Ok so I was lying when I said Gaara had a little crush on the Hyuuga, he loved her.

AHHHH is it hot in here or what? Haha I actually did right a lemon but then decided against putting it up because

If I saved it (it's my school computer) the school has access to it so yeah, I think it's a total invasion of privacy though because we pay for the internet at home, what we do on it is our personal business, they can't just go looking around on our computers!

What if my mum saw it! She so has a way of knowing everything and would kill me…on second thought she'd kill me for just that

If my boyfriend saw it he'd be like you freak I'm dumping you, he gets weirded out enough when me and my friend just talk about the stuff we read on ff

So yeah, I know it's fast but I hope it's at least good *pouts* wish I could make it a lemon!


End file.
